


Майские гости Ходячего замка

by Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Фик написан на фест «Мы пишем историю!» на Polyjuice Potion, 2012 по заявке Сары Хагерзак: «После того, как Снейп уполз, он подался в Уэльс, где наткнулся на очень странное место. Кроссовер с Ходячим замком. Артер хочет, чтобы в тексте присутствовали какие-нибудь странные зеркала, отражающие не то что должны, а что-нибудь совсем другое». Коллаж к фику от Сары Хагерзак.





	Майские гости Ходячего замка

Мальчишка Поттер умчался — навстречу своей судьбе, а Снейп, по-рыбьи хватая обжигающий воздух, остался умирать на полу Хижины. В голове возилось что-то смутное. Место освободилось, и робко вышли вперед старые картинки, такие наивные, что Снейп бы покраснел от стыда — если б смог. Сил не было пошевелиться, вытереть кровь. Кровью залито все. И лицо, и шея, и белая наглаженная когда-то в прошлой жизни рубашка, и директорская мантия. 

Он разогнал дурные мысли и сосредоточился, выманивая на прощание сладкие мгновенья очень далекого прошлого. Сначала поплыл издали еле слышный гул — это звонил колокол часовни на краю Ньюпорта. Затем из темноты выступили кроны деревьев — Динский лес. Будь он проклят. Будь он благословен. Между Ньюпортом и Динским лесом было много чудных холмов и холмиков, оврагов и лощин, где в полнолуние летом плясали лесные чаровницы и веселые уэльские духи. Но он помнил поляну — ровную, как директорский стол, сто шагов в поперечнике. 

Здесь в то лето — сырое и мягкое, как свежая акварель на рыхлом листе торшона — расположился бродячий цирк со всеми положенными ему атрибутами: латаными-перелатаными тентами, скрипучими фургонами, маленьким шатром-шапито, акробатами, силачами, бородатой женщиной, шарманщиком, немым индусом-факиром и облезлым тигром в клетке. Но главное сокровище — сияющее, манящее, будто алмаз в короне Ее Величества — расположилось поодаль, почти на краю поляны. 

Это была карусель. Настоящая, как в маминых французских книжках. Круглая карусель с лошадками, цветными лампочками и флажками. Северус тут же сбежал от родителей, не отлипавших от ларька с фокусником, и остановился возле карусели. Карусель как раз набирала ход. Лампочки мигали, скрипучий голос певицы лился из патефона, его наперебой заглушали скрипки и рожки, а мимо мальчика проплывали лакированные лошадки — белые, с золотыми звездами на крупе, серые в яблоках, черные, с красными плюмажами и пестрыми попонами. Детворы было много — кто-то обнимал свою лошадку за шею, кто-то браво скакал, не держась за гриву. А эта рыжая девочка — совсем малышка — стояла на своем скакуне, раскинув руки, и смеялась. Куда она летела с таким счастливым лицом — вряд ли кто узнает.  
Северус тогда накатался до умопомрачения, пока родители не вспомнили о нем и не сняли с коня, в которого он вцепился мертвой хваткой.  
Конечно, больше они на ярмарку в Ньюпорт не приезжали. Далеко, дорого, а торговые дела у отца к тому времени шли все хуже и хуже. Но девочку Снейп не забыл. 

Северус застонал, прогоняя из памяти очередную черную кляксу. Ухватился за свою мысль-карусель и подумал: неплохое место, чтобы умереть. Зажав ладонью горло, Снейп аппарировал — без палочки, на удачу, не думая о последствиях и о том, какие части его доберутся до пункта назначения. 

Он сразу почувствовал холод. Холод пробирался снизу и жалил ледяным жалом. Как сквозь вату, донеслись голоса: 

— Думаешь, он живой, Нил? 

— Думаю, это священник. 

Снейп дернулся и тут же застонал от пронзившей его боли. 

— Да он живой! 

— Но что он тут делает? — Голос прибилизился, проник в сознание. Нежный, как колокольчик. 

Снейп с трудом разлепил веки. Светлые встревоженные глаза так близко, что в них видны два маленьких кукольных Снейпа в черном. Над ним склонилась девочка. Она сняла с шеи большой платок-шаль и накрыла Северуса. Настоящего тепла это принести не могло, но почему-то стало теплее.  
Северус хотел что-то сказать, но получилось лишь жалкое «кхгрр». К тому же это усилие так его ослабило, что в глазах снова потемнело.  
В следующий миг, когда он вынырнул на поверхность, над ним уже ссорились на повышенных тонах. 

— А вдруг он преступник? Вы подумали? За что мне это наказание? Вы оба пошли в вашего безумного, бестолкового вертопраха-дядю. Я немедленно вызываю полицию! И не смейте здесь оставаться! Домой сию же секунду! 

От женского голоса в ушах звенело похлеще, чем от вопиллера. Северус очень хотел сказать: не галдите, дайте умереть спокойно. Но кроме «кхгрр» так и не смог издать ни звука.  
Когда голос стих, и стих шелест шагов, Северус вновь разлепил веки. И увидел, что рядом с девочкой стоит мальчик. Темноволосый, хмурый упрямец. Явный кандидат на взыскания и отработки. Мальчишка сказал: 

— Как же она не видит? Никакой он не преступник, это же ясно! Нельзя, чтобы она вызвала полицию. Мари, пригляди за ним, а я позову дядю. 

Он сорвался с места и убежал, и Снейп снова закрыл глаза. Покой. Кажется, девочка присела рядом с ним и ладошкой начала смахивать снег с его лица. Ах, да. Значит, эти нежные прохладные прикосновения — это снег. 

— Любопытно. Любопытно. 

Новый голос. Ласковый, насмешливый. 

Снейп посмотрел вверх и на этот раз увидел вот что: растрепанные светлые кудри в снежинках, веселые синие глаза препарировали и изучали с отстраненным любопытством. 

— Дядя Хоуэлл, ты ему поможешь? Он же не преступник, не преступник? Он хороший! — Маленькая Мари обняла дядю и заплакала. — Ему больно. 

Нет, ему не было больно. И нет, он НЕ хороший. Мороз сковал его тело, а лицо горело от слез девочки, которые капали и капали сверху, и не замерзали. 

— Конечно, помогу, раз у него такая защитница, милая Мари. — Хоуэлл щелкнул пальцами и подбежал еще кто-то, Снейп увидел только — парнишка помоложе. Хоуэлл снял длинный темный плащ, оставшись в нелепом камзоле из разноцветных лоскутков, серых и красных. Снейп бы фыркнул, но сил совсем не осталось, и поэтому он просто сердито подумал: «Что за балаган! Эх, жизнь меня не учит. А сентиментальность перед смертью до добра не доводит, надо запомнить. На будущее…». 

Хоуэлл и его помощник расстелили плащ и ловко перевалили Снейпа на него, как манекен. В глазах потемнело, и он с благодарностью выпал из этого мира. 

*** 

Хоул и Майкл внесли в комнату, сопя и чертыхаясь, большой сверток. «Ковер?» — подумала Софи. Уложили этот тюк подле очага, на пол, на новую полосатую дорожку, которую Софи только вчера купила в Кингсберри. Оказалось, это не ковер. 

— Софи, посидите с ним. Ему потребуется помощь. 

Вот так всегда, подумала Софи, откладывая шитье. Сначала приволокут в дом невесть что — темный сверток, из которого печально торчит нос, а потом — «Софи, посидите с ним». Охая и кряхтя, Софи разогнула спину, прислушиваясь, как щелкают косточки, как скрипят суставы. Она подошла к очагу и пододвинула Кальциферу дубовое поленце повкуснее. Демон тут же схватил его огненными пальцами и деликатно откусил сучок. 

— Спасибо, Софи, очень вкусно, — проворчал он. 

Сладкий дубовый дымок взвился сизой спиралью и утек в трубу.  
Софи развернула тюк с новым гостем и ахнула. Она засуетилась, собирая в карман передника склянки с настойками, подсунула недовольному Кальциферу кастрюлю с водой — вскипятить, и, наконец, склонилась к пострадавшему с серьезным намерением разобраться с ужасной раной на шее.  
Когда она смыла запекшуюся кровь, открытая рана испугала ее еще больше. 

— Какой дикий зверь это сделал? — возмутилась она. 

— Думаю, Софи, вы снова правы. — Она не заметила, что Хоул подошел сзади и стоял, разглядывая раненого. — Это точно был зверь. Большой, недружелюбный и довольно неприятный. 

Хоул вздрогнул — видимо, в красках представляя себе этого хищника. 

— Б-р-р. Не хотел бы я оказаться в его объятьях. 

— Что мне делать? Я никогда не лечила людей! 

— Мы зашьем рану! — решил Хоул. Софи стало неуютно. Гость пришел в себя, поняла она. Да, пришел и уже метал гневные молнии черными злыми глазами. Пытался угрожающе пробулькать что-то, но, к счастью для всех, у него не получилось. Тогда он взмахнул дрожащей рукой, как будто чего-то требуя. 

— Какой сердитый! — засмеялся Хоул. — Лежит с порванным горлом и пытается качать права? Наверняка несносный характер. Софи, теперь вам будет с кем ругаться. 

Хоул щелкнул пальцами, и в руке у него возникла игла. Он немедленно бросил ее в огонь. Кальцифер подхватил иглу, накрыл синей ладонью, подержал так, пока цвет иглы не стал ярко-желтым, а потом выкатил на краешек очага — там она тихо засияла на камне. Хоул вырвал из своей лохматой гривы длинный волос, продел в игольное ушко и склонился над раненым, с иглой наготове. 

— Софи, влейте-ка пострадальцу пинту граппы, — скомандовал он. — И кусочек корня лунника туда добавьте. Где-то на полке, за трудами Агриппы и корзинкой с нитками должна быть бутылочка. 

Бутылочка обнаружилась, Софи вытянула зубами пробку, бросила туда сморщенный корешок и попыталась исполнить приказание. Она наклонилась к раненому и впервые рассмотрела его поближе. У него было серое лицо с лихорадочным румянцем, длинные черные волосы с седыми прядями, хорош он был или урод — не понять, что-то застилало Софи глаза. То ли горе, скрутившее человека, то ли его страх. 

— Не бойся, — прошептала Софи. — Что бы там ни было, оно ушло. Оно далеко-далеко. А ты здесь, с нами. И с каждой минутой наш замок убегает от твоего горя все дальше, а когда горе уходит, остается очень много хороших вещей, надо только подпустить их к себе, а не отмахиваться. Пей! 

Человек выпил, лицо его немного разгладилось и тут же застыло в каком-то мертвенном оцепенении. 

— Что с ним? — всполошилась Софи. 

— Так он не почувствует боли. — Хоул примерился и сделал первый стежок. Он вышел кривоватым, честно говоря. 

Софи покачала головой и отобрала иголку. 

— Продолжайте-ка бормотать свои заклинания, а шить буду я! 

У нее в руке игла ожила и полетела — легкими, мелкими стежками зашила рану в считанные минуты. Хоул все шептал свои тайные слова и хмурился. 

— Очень подозрительная рана, — сказал он наконец. — Надо поискать другие заклинания. 

Хоул унесся к себе, наверх — шуршать и шуметь. Это он называл «разобрать старые манускрипты», а еще — «навести порядок». Софи презрительно фыркнула. Что он понимает в наведении порядка! 

Теперь, когда дело было сделано, она могла приниматься за свои вечерние заботы. Поговорить с лилиями, чтобы не боялись ночи. Развеселить песенкой садовые ромашки, чтобы сияли ярче. Сказать парочку изящных комплиментов пурпурным розам, чтобы держались достойно и не раскрывали бутоны раньше времени. 

Кальцифер, убаюканный ее голосом, свернулся клубком, обнял полено и потрескивал в унисон. Софи принесла новому гостю лист бумаги и карандаш. 

— Напишешь свое имя? 

Он взял карандаш и вывел вкривь и вкось: «Где я?» 

Софи рассмеялась. 

— Ох и упрямый ты тип. Как же мне тебя называть? 

Тогда он все-таки написал: «Северус». 

— Надо же, — удивилась она. — Не слыхала таких чудных имен. Что ж, Северус так Северус. Ты в доме чародея Хоула, Северус. Он принес тебя, раненого. Наверное, решил подлатать. 

Софи заметила, как при слове «чародей» Северус вздрогнул и угрожающе сжал карандаш. 

— Не беспокойся, он, конечно, злодей, мот и вертопрах, да и дамский угодник, но свое дело знает. Если взялся — вылечит. 

В этот момент наверху раздался взрыв, сотрясший весь дом. С потолка посыпались чешуйки штукатурки. Кальцифер проснулся и встревоженно загудел, сверкая желтыми глазами.  
По лестнице сбежал веселый Хоул с мензуркой в руке. Вытряхнув немного штукатурки из волос, он заявил, протягивая мензурку Северусу: 

— Вот! Выпей это! 

Северус подозрительно уставился на Хоула. 

Хоул пожал плечами и сказал: 

— Ну что за упрямец! Отравить тебя в своем доме, после того, как я тащил тебя сюда на своем горбу — это скучно. 

— И на моем горбу тоже! — вставил Майкл, сортировавший в своем углу маковые коробочки. 

— Пей, — кивнула Софи. 

Северус выпил и в изнеможении опустился на свой матрац. Софи подумала, что от выпитого ему стало хуже, потому что лицо его слегка позеленело, а волосы заискрились. 

— Какой необычный побочный эффект, — задумался Хоул. — Софи, тебе не кажется, что искры на кончиках волос — это красиво? Надо сделать такое снадобье для модниц. Назовем его «огни святого Витта». 

«Как же, для модниц, — неодобрительно подумала Софи. — На себе ведь испытает и новую моду введет, не моргнув глазом». 

— Попробуй сказать что-нибудь, — попросил Хоул. Северус тихонько произнес: 

— Дайте мне умереть спокойно. 

И замолчал с чувством выполненного долга. Хоул и Софи переглянулись. Хоул вздохнул, забрал мензурку и ушел к себе. Кальцифер звонко чихнул, умащиваясь на подушке из золы. Похоже, он один равнодушно воспринял появление нового гостя. 

— Тебе не интересно? — спросила Софи. — Вдруг у него получится то, что пока не могу сделать я? 

Кальцифер отмахнулся от нее и пробормотал: 

— Даже не думай об этом. У него своих проклятий и договоров по горло. Вижу: запутался в них, как рыба-еж в сетях бедного рыбака. 

Софи накрыла задремавшего Северуса стеганым одеялом и пошла в свою комнатку. 

Уже в постели, наслаждаясь лавандовой свежестью белья и покоем, она подумала: как там бедняга Северус с его раной и желанием умереть? 

*** 

— Поспеши, Гарри! — Гермиона высунулась из окна и энергично махала ему рукой. — Все уже стынет! 

Совместные мучительные завтраки-обеды-ужины стали традицией. За длинным столом собиралась вся семья: суетились, носились туда-сюда с супницами, тарелками и блюдами, потом усаживались, боясь неловких взглядов по сторонам. Вдруг скользнешь, проваливаясь в пустоту, по спинке стула, на котором раньше сидел Фред? Или того хуже — посмотришь в лицо Джорджу. Гарри не знал, как привыкнуть. Поэтому чаще всего смотрел в собственную тарелку. Пока Артур разговаривает с Молли о каких-то пустяках, пока Джинни вполголоса отчитывает Рона, можно набраться смелости и попросить Джорджа передать соль. 

Гарри знал, что когда-нибудь станет легче. Всем им станет легче, но пока было так тяжело, как будто день за днем сидишь в трясине, в которой воспоминания, чувство потери и чувство вины удерживают тебя, не давая вздохнуть. 

Даже время остановилось. Как навсегда замерли стрелки на часах Уизли — указывая на то, что Фред в смертельной опасности. Часы потом сняли и отправили на чердак, пока Молли не видела. Но остановившиеся стрелки всплывали перед глазами Гарри каждый раз, когда он зажмуривался. Его стрелки также остановились. Он не хотел принимать решения, он не хотел совершать какие-то действия, болото его апатии было безмолвным и спокойным. 

Хогвартс приходил в себя после майской битвы. Старшие ученики помогали восстанавливать здания, младших отправили по домам. Макгонагалл руководила твердой рукой и не лезла к Гарри с сочувствием и советами, по возможности ограждая от душного внимания Министерства и репортеров. Гарри был ей за это очень благодарен.  
Он переехал в Нору в тот же день, второго мая, как только в Большом зале стихло эхо печальных голосов и всклокоченная Молли ткнулась в него невидящим взглядом, подошла, обняла, прижала к груди так, что кости затрещали.  
Он вселился в комнату Рона — крошечная каморка со скрипучим дощатым полом, с окном, в которое нахально лезли ветви цветущей вишни и майское щедрое солнце.  
Он занял матрац под окном и подолгу лежал, собирая пазл из небесных, золотых, коричневых и розовато-белых деталей. Гарри понял, что созерцание простых вечных вещей — неба, деревьев, жужжащих пчел, несущих пыльцу на лапках — как-то примиряет его с произошедшим второго мая. 

Со смертью, которую он принес. 

Но не со смертью, которую не предотвратил. 

Ему теперь часто снилось, что он снова в Хижине, снова склоняется над Снейпом, силясь что-то расслышать и понять, и тут Снейп медленно истончается, растворяется в воздухе, оставляя на пальцах Гарри кровь — и больше ничего. Никаких следов. 

Собственно, следов и не осталось. Абсолютно чистый земляной пол.  
И Снейпа нет. Кто утащил его тело в горячке битвы? Фенрировы оборотни, вечно голодные твари, устроили пиршество? Акромантулы уволокли в Запретный лес? Недобитые Пожиратели забрали с собой труп своего соратника? От каждой новой версии Гарри передергивало. 

Джинни каждый день помогала Джорджу наводить порядок в магазинчике: как ни странно, он принимал только ее помощь. Рон и Гермиона — тоже ежедневно — аппарировали в Хогвартс и возвращались вечером к ужину — в краске и известке, с новыми планами на завтра и историями о свершениях. Гарри был рад за них. Им ведь так хорошо вместе. Но сам пока не мог заставить себя вернуться в Хогвартс. Пока все были заняты, он целыми днями слонялся по Норе, из любопытства заглядывая в кладовки и комнаты, порою обнаруживая забавные старые вещицы: сломанный самокат с надписью «Рончик-пончик», красного воздушного змея с прорехой, крест-накрест заклеенной обычным магловским скотчем, медные колокольчики, тряпичную куклу без головы, самодельный лук и стрелы… Останки детства его друзей. 

Однажды он забрал лук, стрелы и змея и вышел в сад. Ветра не было, так что змея пришлось отложить в траву. Стрелы с костяными наконечниками и немного поеденным пикси белым оперением, к его радости, летали. Он посылал их одну за другой в заросли боярышника, а когда стрелы закончились, отругал себя за глупость и полез в кусты, осторожно раздвигая колючие ветви. 

Вдруг Гарри услышал писк и присмотрелся. Одна из его стрел, воткнувшись, пригвоздила к земле за бороду маленькое странное существо. Это был лохматый человечек не больше кошки, он возился, пытаясь высвободить бороду и сопел от напряжения.  
Гарри не выдержал, прыснул в кулак — уж больно забавное было зрелище. Человечек остановился, гневно сверкнул на Гарри красноватыми глазами.  
Из-за ветки боярышника несмело выступило несколько садовых гномов в травяных курточках. Их Гарри сразу узнал — сколько раз гоняли мелюзгу по саду с Роном и близнецами. 

— Сэр, отпустите его, пожалуйста, — пропищал один из гномов. — Он наш родственник, приехал погостить. 

— Надо же, родственник, — удивился Гарри. — И откуда ты к нам пожаловал? 

Существо проскрипело тихо, но разборчиво: 

— Да в таких местах побывал, что человечищам и невдомек. 

Гарри осторожно выдернул стрелу — и в тот же миг существо шмыгнуло куда-то, а за ним и гномы попрятались среди корней и веток. Да так быстро, что глазом не моргнуть. 

Вернувшись в дом, Гарри первым делом пошел в кабинет Артура — на одной из полок он видел магловскую книжку про мифических существ. Насколько он помнил, в книжке было много картинок. 

Домашний кабинет Артура был загроможден кучей странных вещей и напоминал Гарри комнату Дадли. Там тоже можно было отыскать самые неожиданные вещи — например, сломанные магнитофоны, клюшки, диски, гантели, напольные весы, вымпелы и пластиковые модели авианосцев. Только книжек у Дадли, кроме порножурналов под кроватью и стопки комиксов про Халка, не было. А у Артура стоял огромный шкаф, набитый разным магловским чтивом. 

Гарри подул на полку — и мириады пылинок пустились в плавание по солнечному лучу. Вот она, нужная книженция. Он пролистал ее несколько раз, пока не наткнулся на изображение пойманного им существа. По крайней мере существо на рисунке тоже было покрыто лохматой шерстью, у него был длинный нос-хоботок, а из-под кустистых бровей угрюмо посверкивали угольки глаз. 

«Брауни — волшебное создание, живущее в норах под холмами, ростом невелико, независимо, обладает магической силой и сварливым характером. Любит путешествовать, залезать в чужие дома, пугать домашнюю живность, ворует молоко и сливки, путает волосы спящим, знает пути между живыми и мертвыми, между видимым и незримым». 

Гарри замер, уткнувшись пальцем в последнюю строчку. 

Перед сном, как было написано в книге, он расчесал волосы, поставил на пол возле своего матраца блюдечко со сливками и положил расческу под подушку.  
Он проснулся посреди ночи от громкого стука собственного сердца. Схватил палочку, нацепил очки и осветил комнату Люмосом. Тотчас вокруг выросли длинные тени, похожие на колышущиеся занавеси. Рядом с ним, на коробке с книжками, восседал брауни с блюдцем сливок на коленях. Он макал в сливки пальцы и смачно облизывал их. 

— Чародей, ты меня отпустил, ничего не попросив взамен, да еще и угощение выставил, не побрезговал. А в нынешние времена, сам понимаешь, и крестьянка, и ведьма так и норовят метлой спровадить. Обхождение ценить надобно. Что хочешь, говори? — вытерев пальцы, спросил брауни. 

Гарри протер глаза и пробормотал: 

— Один человек, то есть маг… Он погиб, а я его не спас. Наверное, погиб. Ну, скорее всего. Только тела не нашли. А он злобный всегда был такой, а потом вдруг… Я растерялся. И спешил — убежал. В общем, не спас. 

— Не мямли, по существу говори! — проворчал брауни. — Так чего тебе? Могилку сыскать? 

— Я и не мямлю. — Гарри оскорбился. — Сложно мне по существу. Существом-то он был- страннее некуда. 

— Что-то есть у тебя от него? 

— Вот, воспоминания только… — Гарри пошарил в ящике стола и протянул брауни стеклянный пузырек. 

Брауни подержал флакон в лапках, понюхал, даже на зуб попробовал. 

— Хорошо, — сказал. — Чую твоего чернокнижника. Отведу туда, где он побывал, это у меня получится. Когда пойдешь? Сейчас? Тогда не медли, у меня дел и без твоих поисков горшок да корзинка наберется. 

Гарри засуетился, но тотчас же успокоился, натянул джинсы и новенький мохнатый свитер от Молли, подумал — и мантию накинул. Рюкзак на плечо — готов путешественник. 

Брауни сначала, посмеиваясь, смотрел, как он собирается, а потом — раз, два! — и уже на плече оказался. В ухо промурлыкал, как кот: 

— Ну держись, чародей. Сейчас мы с тобой реки-долины-холмы перепрыгивать будем. 

*** 

Утром Северус с удивлением обнаружил, что еще жив. В распахнутое окно вместе с пятнами солнечного света вливался гомон улицы. Голоса прохожих, шум экипажей, далекая музыка. Снейп коснулся пальцами раны и вздрогнул — боль прошила его до слез. Отдышавшись, он поднес кончики пальцев к глазам. На них была свежая кровь. «Все-таки я прав», — подумал он. 

Демон огня пристально наблюдал за ним из очага. 

«Нужна сильная черная магия, чтобы удерживать его здесь. Этот Хоул-Хоуэлл, видимо, искусный чернокнижник. Странно, но я ничего не слышал о магическом роде Хоулов». Снейп попытался вспомнить подходящие генеалогические древа чистокровных магических семей Англии. Получалось не очень. 

Вошла хозяйка с охапкой одуряюще пахнущих желтых лилий. Софи, вспомнил Снейп. Ее зовут Софи. Как странно, ему показалось вчера, что она совсем девчонка, шустрая и ясноглазая. Сегодня это была крепкая старушка с живыми глазами на морщинистом загорелом лице и таким носом, что Снейпу впору было обзавидоваться. «Совсем плох вчера был», — подумал Северус. 

Софи поставила цветы в вазу на подоконнике. 

— Вот так, мои красавицы, — сказала она. — Здесь вам и солнышко, и свежий воздух. А как тут наш больной? 

Северус молча показал окровавленные пальцы. 

Софи подошла поближе. Видно было, что она не на шутку встревожена. 

— Рана не заживает. Кровь все еще сочится сквозь шов. Медленно, но если не остановить кровотечение, твои дела плохи, Северус. 

Как будто он сам этого не знал. Северус пожал плечами. В конце концов, он совсем не просил, чтобы его утаскивали, зашивали и тормошили, заставляя жить. Он фыркнул и шепотом прокаркал: 

— Все давно решено. 

— Решено? — удивилась Софи. — Нельзя так грустно смотреть на жизнь. Всегда есть возможность взять котомку, ломоть хлеба, кусок сыра, хорошую трость и пойти вперед, туда, где тебя никто не знает. 

Северус не успел ответить, потому что по лестнице спустился Хоул, прекрасный, как экзотическая птица. Он был разодет в разноцветные шелка, надушен, а по светлым кудрям пробегали искры. 

— Я ухожу, Софи! — объявил он. — Завтракайте без меня. 

Мимоходом Хоул посмотрел на Снейпа и нахмурился: 

— Софи, это никуда не годится. Срочно сделайте ему компресс из листьев звездчатого лопуха, семян горечавки и листьев подорожника. Возможно, вечером я принесу нужное зелье. 

Когда Хоул ушел, Софи взяла ступку, листья, горсть семян и устроилась возле Северуса — растирать семена. Тут и Майкл объявился, зевая, — начал греметь посудой, сжевал ломоть хлеба, разбросав миллион крошек. Бормоча и ругаясь, отодвинул череп и свитки в сторонку и вывалил на стол горку собранных вчера цветов липы, рядом осторожно положил плети крапивы, разрыв-траву да пучок чернослезника. 

— Софи, в полдень к Пендрагону усатый такой придет, за снадобьем, что разбитое сердце склеивает. Хоул сказал, я должен сам приготовить. Представляешь? Сам! Там двадцать ингредиентов! Как я все успею? — ныл Майкл, качая головой над измочаленным листком с рецептом. 

— А кто весь вечер дурака валял? Кальцифера задирал? В окно в Кингсберри бомбочки с водой на прохожих бросал? — фыркнула Софи, с остервенением работая пестиком в ступке. 

— Дырку протрешь, — буркнул Снейп. — Ну кто так семена растирает? 

— А ты чего взвился? — удивилась Софи его выступлению. — Ты лежишь при смерти — вот и лежи. А нам тебя спасать не мешай. 

Северус, как ни старался, удержаться не смог: 

— Компресс из семян, истертых в пыль, можешь прикладывать к ножке стола. Мне от него большой пользы не будет. 

Софи с интересом покосилась на злобную ухмылочку раненого. 

— А ты в этом понимаешь, да? — Она отставила ступку и коснулась холодной ладони Снейпа своею — сухой и горячей, как нагретая солнцем галька. — Сколько пятен на руке да шрамов, да и ожоги есть. Одних как книжку по глазам читают, а тебя по глазам не прочтешь — черным занавешено, ставни закрыты. А вот по руке… 

Она провела пальцем по линиям ладони — щекотно стало. Нежно так провела, будто гусеница на мягких лапках проползла. Снейп, растерявшись, даже не успел отдернуть руку. Софи засмеялась: 

— Да тут и гадалкой быть не надо. Ожог от кислоты на детской развилке — в детстве любовь с тобой приключилась. Славная история, только жжет до сих пор. А на линии жизни старое пятно у тебя чернильное в самом конце, как крест. Выплакал ты свои чернильные слезы сперва по учителю, а после по ученику — и крест на себе поставил. Зря-зря. 

Снейп молча отобрал у нее сначала руку, потом и ступку, и стал тереть семена. Даже лежа на смертном одре, он справлялся неплохо. Превозмогая боль, он поставил ступку себе на живот и левой рукой придерживал, пока правая, повинуясь многолетнему опыту, превращала пестиком семена горечавки не в едкую бесполезную пыль, а в мягкую кашицу, в которой целебный сок проявлял свои свойства. О чем Снейп не преминул сообщить Софи под хихиканье Кальцифера. 

Общими усилиями компресс сделали, а потом Майкл бочком-бочком с рецептом подкатился — и начали снадобье смешивать. Уже и солнце резво побежало вверх, к шпилям ратуши Кингсберри, которые так ослепительно блестели в открытом окне. А как добежало — споткнулось, нырнуло за них, и тут же вынырнуло, сигануло вверх, и часы важно отбили полдень. Маленький медный горнист выехал из дверцы продудеть в горн, а за ним выскочила бравая мартышка в мундире, вовсю жаря в литавры, а за нею появилась тоненькая фигурка скрипача. Несчастный, очкастый, лохматый — пиликал горестно на своей скрипочке, да так, что у Северуса зубы заныли. Наконец часы умолкли, медные музыканты попрятались, а в дверь кто-то отчаянно забарабанил. 

— Кингсберри! Усатый! В полдень! — взвизгнул Майкл, несясь к двери. По пути он накинул капюшон и преобразился. Дверь заказчику открыл уже степенный рыжий гном с бородой лопатой. 

Заказчик трепетал и стонал, забирая свою баночку со снадобьем, но в то же время довольно упрямо торговался, пока Снейп не каркнул на него из своего угла. Тут уж заказчик побледнел, расплатился и был таков. 

— Ну вот, — вздохнула Софи. — Теперь судачить неделю будут. Что за чародей у Пендрагона в услужении? 

— Пендрагон? — удивился Снейп. — Громкое имя, неужели Хоул принадлежит к этому роду? 

Но на этот вопрос никто ему не ответил. 

*** 

Они оказались в Динском лесу, у озера. Гарри помнил это место очень хорошо. Брауни, как охотничий пес, обнюхивал все, бегая по траве кругами. Гарри смотрел на воду в солнечных бликах, а видел ледяную корку. На несколько минут он снова стал тем растерянным, голодным, несчастным мальчишкой, лишенным надежды. Тогда вокруг лежал снег — толстым пушистым покрывалом. Все было скрыто глубоко, на самом дне, чтобы никто не нашел. 

— Он был здесь. Но довольно давно, — сказал брауни. — Он был жив. Он колдовал, создавал здесь свой чародейский символ, как вы все это делаете. 

— Символ? Такой? — Гарри взмахнул палочкой, вызывая своего оленя. Сияющий олень грустно взвился над ними, мотнул головой, Гарри шепнул ему послание для обитателей Норы — чтобы не беспокоились — и отправил в путь. 

Брауни буркнул что-то, зарылся в палую прошлогоднюю листву с головой, порывшись, вынырнул. Какой-то кругляш поблескивал в лапке. 

— Держи, это твоего чернокнижника. Обронил, видать. Ну, теперь я знаю, куда нам податься. 

Это был жетон. Легонький, потертый, сделанный из какого-то дешевого мягкого сплава. На жетоне был штамп — лошадка с плюмажем. 

Брауни схватил его за полу мантии — и они снова прыгнули. На этот раз недалеко, на большую ровную поляну. Отсюда тоже был виден Динский лес. А еще пестрые черепичные крыши домов, столбы, изгороди, безлюдная улица — совсем близко был город. Брауни покружил по поляне, принюхиваясь. И торжественно заявил: 

— Он был здесь! Совсем недавно. Ни жив — ни мертв. Ну, я помог, чем смог. Прощай, чародей. Дальше ищи его сам. 

И исчез. 

Гарри остался один посреди поляны, с жетоном, зажатым в кулаке. 

Сначала он разозлился. Брауни его обманул! Бросил! Заманил в какую-то глушь, навешал лапши на уши и сбежал. А потом Гарри успокоился, вздохнул и осмотрелся. Поляна была чудесная, абсолютно ровная, обрамленная старыми цветущими вишнями, роняющими белые лепестки. Их было так много, что казалось — над поляной куражится вьюга. 

Гарри бродил по поляне, совершенно не понимая, что же он тут хочет найти. И зачем вообще затеял эти бессмысленные поиски. Что, Снейп лежит здесь где-то рядом, под деревом? Смешно. А еще смешнее было бы найти его. Вряд ли Снейп обрадовался бы такому повороту событий. Гарри засмеялся, представив гримасу, которую бы скорчил Снейп при его появлении. 

Что-то хрустнуло под ногой — Гарри наклонился и поднял сломанный веер. Старая китайская вещица в павлинах, сколько здесь пролежала — неизвестно. 

Гарри задумался и посмотрел вокруг внимательнее. 

Вот здесь были трибуны — еще остались полусгнившие опоры, осмоленные и врытые в землю когда-то. А здесь — кусок выцветшей парусины под грудой старых досок.  
А чуть дальше, почти под самой скрюченной вишней, Гарри нашел лампочку, покрашенную красной краской. Он сел под дерево, запрокинул голову, поймал языком нежный вишневый лепесток — горький на вкус. По стволу вишни текла янтарная камедь. Ржавый гвоздь удерживал обрывок афиши:  
«Впер. .е… Нь. .орте …ирк…олшебн…олесо…1966».  
Солнце сияло сквозь листву, птицы оглушительно пели. Золотой полдень укачивал Гарри на руках, он закутался в мантию и неожиданно для себя заснул… 

— Этому тоже плохо? 

— Не знаю. По-моему, он спит. 

— Давай его разбудим! 

Звонкий детский голос вытащил его из тревожной глубины сна, как крючок карася. 

Девочка и мальчик рассматривали его с подозрением. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил мальчик, он был постарше и позадиристей. 

— Я ищу одного человека, — сказал Гарри. 

— Ах! — воскликнула девочка. — Бледного дяденьку в черном платье? 

— Да! Да! Вы его видели? Он был здесь? — Гарри не мог в это поверить. 

— Да, мы нашли его здесь, под деревом, прямо как тебя. Но ему было гораздо хуже. Он был ранен и бредил. Наверно, уже недели две прошло с тех пор. Постой, Мари, ты помнишь? Это было второе мая, ведь так? Как раз был солнечный день, и мы гуляли. 

— Но где же он сейчас? В больнице? 

Дети переглянулись. 

— У нас гостил тогда наш дядя. Мы позвали его на помощь. Он и забрал того, кого ты ищешь. 

— Куда, куда забрал? 

— Мы не знаем. Наш дядя очень таинственный. Хотя мама считает, что он «неблагодарный тип и бездельник». Он появляется и исчезает, когда ему вздумается. 

— А где он живет? Как мне его найти? 

— Мы не знаем. Он всегда сам приезжает. 

— А ваша мама знает? 

— Нет. Когда я спрашиваю, где живет дядя Хоуэлл, она всегда фыркает и говорит: «Он перекати-поле! Шляется, где придется». 

Гарри даже не знал, что ему делать дальше. Казалось, Снейп был у него уже в руках — о чудо! — живой, хоть и раненый. И вот, всему конец.  
Нет, он должен был с ним встретиться, убедиться, что Снейп жив и готов жить дальше. 

Гарри посмотрел на детей и попросил: 

— Я каждый день буду сюда приходить. Пообещайте, если ваш дядя появится, то вы оставите здесь для меня знак. Мне очень нужно найти того человека. 

— Хорошо, — сказала девочка. — Я завяжу на ветке ленточку, если он придет. И попрошу дождаться тебя. 

*** 

Хоул вернулся поздно ночью. Вместе с ним в дом ворвался холодный ветер, стал шнырять по углам и ворошить бумаги на столе. Хоул стоял у очага, взъерошенный, усталый, с его плаща на Кальцифера капала вода. Софи согрела ему вина, Снейп молча ждал. 

— Это никуда не годится, — вздохнул Хоул и спрятал взгляд в кружке с вином. 

— Что стряслось? — спросила Софи. 

— Нашему гостю не помогут снадобья. И заклятья не помогут. И моя магия бессильна перед этим колдовством из его мира. 

Снейп кивнул. Он не был удивлен. Он чувствовал, как яд пускает в нем свои корни, сильные и живучие, как у сорняка. Компресс замедлил кровотечение, но не остановил его. Бинты насквозь пропитались кровью и сдавливали шею испанским воротником.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Спасибо, что попытались меня вытащить. Но я же говорил, что это бесполезно. 

— Можно подумать, ты этому рад! — обиделся Хоул, тряхнув мокрой гривой. — Не надейся, Хоул так просто от тебя не отстанет. 

— И Софи тоже, — тихонько добавила Софи. 

А Кальцифер просто воинственно вспыхнул, разбросав веер искр. 

— Есть еще один путь, — медленно проговорил Хоул. — Кальциферу он известен. Мы попробуем излечить тебя, если нам поможет кто-то из твоего мира. Кто-то, кто захочет ради тебя принять участие в довольно рискованном магическом действе.  
Снейп фыркнул, и его лицо исказила ироническая, почти торжествующая ухмылка. 

— Нет таких. 

Он отвернулся к стене, двигаясь так осторожно, как будто его матрац был хрустальным. Он не хотел, чтобы его спасали. Путь пройден. Дурно ли, хорошо ли — сейчас поздно судить и поздно оплакивать ошибки. Дали бы просто заснуть и не просыпаться больше. Ему показалось, что стены заплясали вокруг в хороводе, заходили ходуном, застонал дом, словно собрался рассыпаться на кусочки, а потом потек-полетел-поскакал, и в окно заструились ленты дождя вперемешку со звездами и молочными кудрявыми облаками. «Я брежу», — подумал Снейп, засыпая. 

*** 

Софи смотрела, как тихо спит Северус, вцепившись белыми пальцами в одеяло. Расстроенный Хоул ушел к себе и даже хотел громко хлопнуть дверью на прощанье, но потом вспомнил о Снейпе и в последний миг аккуратно ее притворил. 

— Нам нужно перебраться в другое место, — сказала Софи Кальциферу. — Здесь слишком противный дождь. 

Кальцифер надул щеки, что-то недовольно бормоча, но, получив порцию кудрявых сосновых стружек и березовое полено, взялся за дело. Дом, кряхтя и вздрагивая, поднялся и зашагал, осторожно нащупывая дорогу. Дождь барабанил по крыше, на втором этаже стонал и рычал во сне Хоул. Лишь бы не загадил все снова слизью. Софи вязала почти в полной темноте, даже не пытаясь считать петли. Эх, завтра придется распускать. 

Как помочь ему? Как? Сердце сжалось, Софи взглянула на спящего Снейпа, и ее окатила волна холодной, вяжущей тоски. Она вдруг увидела снег-снег-снег, и тусклое озеро, и старую замершую навсегда карусель, затянутую ледяной слюдой. И древнее вишневое дерево, ветки которого сгибались под тяжестью снега до самой земли. А под деревом, завернувшись в плащ, замерзал грустный молодой человек в очках. Черные волосы торчали в разные стороны, очки запотели и покрылись морозным кружевом, но он упрямо сидел там, потихоньку превращаясь в сугроб. 

Утром Софи первым делом затеяла уборку. Когда она думала, ей нужно было чем-то занять руки. Она отправила сонного Майкла за покупками к завтраку, а сама принялась драить, чистить, хлюпать и мыть. И так увлеклась, что даже принялась напевать: «Нам сосульки нипочем, мы их раз — и разобьем, кто с сосулькой на носу, тот, видать, заснул в лесу…» 

И сразу вспомнила свой странный сон. 

Снейп заворочался, проснулся и, с трудом поднявшись, побрел в ванную, гордо отказавшись от помощи. 

Потом пришел Майкл с корзинкой продуктов, спустился Хоул, в кои-то веки решивший позавтракать за общим столом, и Софи решила устроить военный совет, пока Северус был ванной. 

— Хоул, а где ты нашел Северуса? — спросила она, взбивая венчиком яйца для омлета. 

— Там, где живет моя сестра. Племянники наткнулись на него на окраине Ньюпорта, на Цирковой поляне, он лежал под цветущей вишней и, по всей видимости, собирался умирать. Но не тут-то было! Моя Мари — замечательная зануда и липучка, уж если она хочет с кем-то познакомиться, то разговорит и мертвого. 

— Цирковая поляна? — удивилась Софи. 

— Раньше там останавливались бродячие циркачи, вот название и прижилось. 

— Хоул, мне нужно прогуляться на эту поляну после завтрака! 

Хоул перестал резать грибы и удивленно приподнял бровь: 

— Слышишь, Кальцифер? Наша Софи все еще надеется переупрямить упрямца Северуса. Нашла коса на камень! 

Кальцифер проворчал: 

— Почему бы ей не попробовать? Мне даже интересно тряхнуть стариной и попробовать выколдовать этому ворчуну все, что причитается. 

Снейп кое-как добрался до своего матраца и вежливо отказался от завтрака. Он был совсем плох. Софи поменяла ему компресс. Рана не заживала. Она села рядом, коснулась ледяного серого лба и тихо спросила: 

— Черноволосый мальчик в очках, смешной и упрямый. Знаешь такого? 

Снейп открыл глаза и впился неожиданно острым цепким взглядом. 

— Не смей, — прошептал он. — Даже не вздумай его в это впутывать. Ты не знаешь, не знаешь, что этот паршивец пережил из-за меня… Он непочтительный, дерзкий, безголовый болван! Оставь его. 

Он почти умолял. Вспышка утомила Северуса, и он впал в лихорадочное забытье. Софи назначила Майкла его сиделкой, собралась, взяла свою палку и надела шляпку. 

— Я готова! — сказала она Хоулу. 

В этот раз Софи совершенно не обращала внимания на странности чужого мира. Ни волшебные экипажи, ни гладкая дорога, ни смешные одежды местных жителей ее не волновали. Она думала только об одном: есть ли на Цирковой поляне старая вишня, и сидит ли под ней печальный молодой человек. 

Вишня была. Молодой человек сидел. Софи так обрадовалась, что уронила палку на ногу Хоулу и заковыляла к поляне. 

— Молодой человек, — закричала она. — Молодой человек! 

Мальчик очнулся от своих мыслей и вскочил, у него был усталый вид и тревожный взгляд, а волосы напоминали совиное гнездо. 

— Я Гарри, — сказал он. — А вы? 

— Софи. Вы готовы рискнуть жизнью, чтобы спасти некоего Северуса, который сейчас гостит у чародея Хоула? 

— Да! — не раздумывая вскричал Гарри, на его лице засияла такая солнечная улыбка, как будто Софи только что пригласила его на танцы. 

Наконец подошел Хоул, вернул Софи ее палку и улыбнулся Гарри: 

— Уважаю твою решительность. Давно тут сидишь? 

— Неделю. А вы — Хоул? 

— И упрямство уважаю! — засмеялся чародей. — Я Хоул. Везет же мне на упрямцев, даже не знаю, что с вами делать уже. 

— Вы сказали, что надо спасать Снейпа. Я готов. Что надо делать? 

— Ты не боишься? — усмехнулся Хоул. 

— Нет, я не боюсь. — Гарри тоже улыбнулся, спокойно и уверенно, и Софи сразу ему поверила. 

Софи все смотрела на Гарри и оглянуться не успела, как тревога снова выскочила откуда-то, запрыгнула на спину и уселась там, сдавив шею.  
А вдруг не получится? Вдруг не выколдуется ничего? А что же тогда скажет она Гарри, этому славному Гарри с зелеными глазами, похожими на два омута?  
Но Хоул не дал ей покручиниться, подхватил Софи и Гарри под руки — и вот они уже мчатся в волшебном экипаже, и Софи жмурится на поворотах. 

Они вошли в дверь в Ньюпорте, а вышли в ветхой прихожей Хоула. Гарри бросился к матрацу, и, отогнав Майкла, занял его место.  
Софи исподтишка наблюдала, как горят щеки мальчишки, и как слезы катятся по его лицу, падают, снова катятся, но не заканчиваются. Он схватил восковую ладонь, сунул в нее какой-то кружок (монетку?) и крепко сжал, отчего Северус проснулся. Северус не удивился, он просто обрадовался. Нет, он не улыбнулся. Такие как он, наверно, не умеют. Но его глаза заблестели. «И как я могла подумать, что он урод?» — удивилась Софи. 

Тем временем Хоул приволок из кладовки большое зеркало, поставил у стены. Расчертил мелом пол и стену, а Майкл рассыпал пригоршню пахучих порошков и трав. Кальцифер загудел какую-то песенку, труба басовито откликнулась ему.  
Гарри и Северус уже спорили. Софи слышала обрывки фраз: «Я не позволю, Поттер!» — «Мне ваше разрешение не нужно, Снейп!». Потом Гарри вдруг наклонился и решительно поцеловал Северуса куда придется. Пришлось то ли в губы, то ли в подбородок, причем очки с него слетели, а на скулах выступили красные пятна, но он упрямо поджал губы, снова нацепил свои очки и взъерошил волосы, так что стал виден бледный шрам на лбу. 

— Пора, — проскрипел Кальцифер. — Гарри, дай мне что-нибудь твое, тогда магия будет сильнее. 

— Но что? — удивился Гарри. 

— Прядь волос, каплю крови, — подсказала Софи и подала ему нож. 

Гарри отрезал вихор над ухом и протянул Кальциферу. Демон осторожно взял подарок и проглотил его. На долгую минуту он побелел, а потом засиял нестерпимым ровным красным пламенем, так что Софи пришлось прикрыть глаза. Хоул оторвался от магических символов и пораженно посмотрел на Кальцифера. 

— Даже так? — удивился он. 

— О да! — простонал Кальцифер. — Сейчас я могу все! Хотите на Луну? Раз плюнуть! 

— Не хотим, — уверенно сказал Гарри. 

И тогда они начали колдовать. 

А Софи сидела в уголочке с вязанием и шептала: «Хоть бы получилось, хоть бы получилось». Она не знала, что именно должно получиться, но надеялась, что уж Хоул-то с Кальцифером точно знают. 

Горячая волна прокатилась по комнате, подхватила всех, закружила. На мгновение у Софи закружилась голова и она зажмурилась. А когда открыла глаза, то увидела, что Северус лежит без сознания на своем матраце, а Гарри рядом с матрацем, на полу. А в зеркале, возле красивейшей, сверкающей разноцветными огнями карусели стоят два юноши и ожесточенно спорят. Один из них — Гарри, а второй — бледный черноволосый субъект со жгучими черными глазами и носом, не оставляющим никаких сомнений. 

— Ты понимаешь, что натворил? — Снейп сердился, голова шла кругом от всего — от забытой легкости движений, от пьянящего сладкого воздуха, от странной пустоты в голове. Тут одна мысль все-таки возникла, и он судорожно схватился за предплечье. Закатал рукав — Метки не было. Да, не было! От радости хотелось заорать. 

У Поттера рот был до ушей, а на лбу — ни следа шрама. Он пожал плечами: 

— Не понимаю. Я совершенно не думал. Последнюю неделю, сидя под той вишней, я мог думать только об одном: живы ли вы? То есть, жив ли ты? 

— Ты должен вернуться. — Снейп обхватил себя руками и для убедительности покачал головой. — У тебя там жизнь. Заслуженное счастье после победы. 

— Я вернусь, — кивнул Гарри. — Мне кажется, ты тоже сможешь. Мы оба сможем вернуться, как только захотим. А пока можно мне побыть с тобой? Я так мечтал в детстве покататься на такой карусели. 

— Правда? — удивился Снейп. — Я тоже. Я очень давно этого желал. 

Они смущенно отдали жетон рыжей барышне-билетерше, а она подмигнула и позволила пройти им обоим. 

Снейп оседлал черного лакированного жеребца с седой гривой. А Гарри выбрал веселого белого конька в яблоках. И карусель тронулась. 

Играл патефон, гривы лошадок развевались, пышные шелковые хвосты сверкали на солнце, цветущие вишни неслись мимо, роняя лепестки-снежинки, — круг за кругом. Карусель набирала ход, натужно скрипя, как будто ей было тяжело отрываться от земли. Гарри и Северус переглянулись и захохотали, как сумасшедшие. Они стали легче легкого и уже не тянули карусель вниз, и она, расправив парусиновые крылья, взмыла в воздух. 

*** 

— Он умер? — спросила Софи. 

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Хоул, завешивая зеркало своим плащом. — Он спит. Это зеркало излечивает и душу, и тело. Северус проснется абсолютно здоровым. Хотя характер его вряд ли изменится. 

— А Гарри? 

— С Гарри все в порядке. Кстати, у него поразительный дар убеждения. Только благодаря ему пожилое зеркало миссис Пентстеммон согласилось тряхнуть стариной. 

Кальцифер мечтательно жмурился и облизывался длинным оранжевым языком. 

— Удивительный, удивительный молодой человек, — промурлыкал он. — У него, должно быть, золотое сердце. Сердце льва. 

— Эй, хватит роток на чужое разевать! — прикрикнула на него Софи. 

Софи думала о том, долго ли ее гости будут спать. А пока она устроит их поудобнее, может быть, попросит Хоула, чтобы приготовил комнату с окном в лето. Хватит уже им мерзнуть. Оказалось, пока думала — довязала шарф. Получился красивый, полосатый, красно-золотой. «Подарю его Гарри, когда проснется», — подумала Софи. Она была уверена, что теперь все сложится как нельзя лучше. Ведь зеркальная магия получилась — а Кальцифер сказал, что она получается только в одном случае: если в ее основе истинная любовь. 

fin


End file.
